descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition)
Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition) is a board game in which one player takes on the role of the treacherous overlord, and up to four other players take on the roles of courageous heroes. During each game, the heroes embark on quests and venture into dangerous caves, ancient ruins, dark dungeons, and cursed forests to battle monsters, earn riches, and attempt to stop the overlord from carrying out his vile plot. With danger lurking in every shadow, combat is a necessity. For such times, Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition) uses a unique dice-based system. Players build their dice pools according to their character's abilities and weapons, and each die in the pool contributes to an attack in different ways. Surges, special symbols that appear on most dice, also let you trigger special effects to make the most of your attacks. And with the horrors awaiting you beneath the surface, you'll need every advantage you can take... Featuring double-sided modular board pieces, countless hero and skill combinations, and an immersive story-driven campaign, Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition) transports heroes to a vibrant fantasy realm where they must stand together against an ancient evil. Earlier versions of the base game included The Shadow Rune campaign, and later versions include the Heirs of Blood campaign instead (in two paperback booklets, not the hardcover version that is sold separately). It was first announced on 7. August 2011https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2011/8/7/forge-a-new-legend/, and released on 18. July 2012https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/7/18/your-legend-awaits/. Component List This game includes the following: *1 Rulebook *either 1 The Shadow Rune Quest Guide (in earlier versions) *or 2 Heirs of Blood Quest Guides (in later versions), consisting of: :*Act I Quest Guide :*Act II Quest Guide *8 Hero Figures, consisting of: :*Ashrian :*Avric Albrighthttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/5/17/mercy-and-vengeance/ :*Grisban the Thirsty :*Jain Fairwoodhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/4/19/terrinoths-bravest/ :*Leoric of the Bookhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/5/31/arcane-secrets-revealed/ :*Syndraelhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/5/4/martial-mastery/ :*Tomble Burrowellhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/5/10/spoiling-for-a-fight/ :*Widow Tarha *31 Monster Figures, consisting of: :*5 Zombies; 4 tan and 1 red :*5 Goblin Archers; 4 tan and 1 red https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/4/27/sinister-schemes/ :*5 Cave Spiders; 4 tan and 1 red :*4 Flesh Moulders; 3 tan and 1 red :*4 Barghests; 3 tan and 1 red :*2 Ettins; 1 tan and 1 red :*2 Elementals; 1 tan and 1 red :*2 Merriods; 1 tan and 1 red :*2 Shadow Dragons; 1 tan and 1 red *9 Custom Six-sided Dice, consisting of: :*1 Blue Attack Die :*2 Red Power Dice :*2 Yellow Power Dice :*1 Brown Defense Die :*2 Gray Defense Dice :*1 Black Defense Die *7 Plastic Stands *8 Hero Sheets *1 Pad of Campaign Sheets *152 Small Cards, consisting of: :*84 Class Cards :*20 Act I Shop Item Cards :*14 Act II Shop Item Cards :*16 Condition Cards :*12 Search Cards :*6 Relic Cards *84 Bridge-sized Cards, consisting of: :*40 Overlord Cards :*18 Monster Cards :*12 Lieutenant Cards :*10 Travel Event Cards :*4 Activation Cards *205 Tokens, consisting of: :*48 Map Tiles :*45 Damage Tokens :*35 Fatigue Tokens :*7 Doors :*16 Hero Tokens :*9 Search Tokens :*6 Lieutenant Tokens :*10 Objective Tokens :*8 Villager Tokens :*20 Condition Tokens :*1 Reanimate Familiar Token Classes The base game includes 8 classes that can be selected by one hero at a time. They consist of: *Warriors: **Knight **Berserker *Healers: **Disciple **Spiritspeaker *Mages: **Necromancer **Runemaster *Scouts: **Thief **Wildlander Conditions Included in the base game are 4 negative conditions which can be inflicted. They are: *Diseased *Immobilized *Poisoned *Stunned Items *Act I Items Act I Item - Sunburst.png Act I Item - Magic Staff.png Act I Item - Light Hammer.png Act I Item - Iron Battleaxe.png Act I Item - Elm Greatbow.png Act I Item - Steel Broadsword.png Act I Item - Sling.png Act I Item - Scorpion Helm.png Act I Item - Ring of Power.png Act I Item - Mana Weave.png Act I Item - Lucky Charm.png Act I Item - Leather Armor.png Act I Item - Iron Spear.png Act I Item - Iron Shield.png Act I Item - Immolation.png Act I Item - Heavy Cloak.png Act I Item - Crossbow.png Act I Item - Chainmail.png **Chainmail **Crossbow **Elm Greatbow **Heavy Cloak **Immolation **Iron Battleaxe **Iron Shield **Iron Spear **Leather Armor **Light Hammer **Lucky Charm **Magic Staff **Mana Weave **Ring of Power **Scorpion Helm **Sling **Steel Broadsword **Sunburst *Act II Items Act II Item - Tival Crystal.png Act II Item - Steel Greatsword.png Act II Item - Platemail.png Act II Item - Mace of Kellos.png Act II Item - Lightning Strike.png Act II Item - Latari Longbow.png Act II Item - Iron-Bound Ring.png Act II Item - Ice Storm.png Act II Item - Heavy Steel Shield.png Act II Item - Grinding Axe.png Act II Item - Elven Cloak.png Act II Item - Dwarven Firebomb.png Act II Item - Dragontooth Hammer.png Act II Item - Demonhide Leather.png **Demonhide Leather **Dragontooth Hammer **Dwarven Firebomb **Elven Cloak **Grinding Axe **Heavy Steel Shield **Ice Storm **Iron-Bound Ring **Latari Longbow **Lightning Strike **Mace of Kellos **Platemail **Steel Greatsword **Tival Crystal *Search Cards **Curse Doll **Fire Flask **Health Potion **Nothing **Power Potion **Stamina Potion **Treasure Chest **Warding Talisman *Relics Hero_Relic_-_Dawnblade.png Hero_Relic_-_Fortuna's_Dice.png Hero_Relic_-_Shield_of_the_Dark_God.png Hero_Relic_-_Staff_of_Light.png Hero_Relic_-_The_Shadow_Rune.png Hero_Relic_-_Trueshot.png Overlord_Relic_-_Scorpion's_Kiss.png Overlord_Relic_-_Duskblade.png Overlord_Relic_-_Bones_of_Woe.png Overlord_Relic_-_Shield_of_Zorek's_Favor.png Overlord_Relic_-_Staff_of_Shadows.png Overlord_Relic_-_The_Shadow_Rune.png **Dawnblade / Duskblade **Fortuna's Dice / Bones of Woe **Shield of the Dark God / Shield of Zorek's Favor **Staff of Light / Staff of Shadows **The Shadow Rune (hero relic) / The Shadow Rune (overlord relic) **Trueshot / Scorpion's Kiss External Links Category:Second Edition Base Game